undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Sanchez
Mario Sanchez is a CAW wrestler who wrestles under his real name, he is currently signed to the CAW promotion YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling), YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment), WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), OWF (Online Federation Wrestling), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He is brothers with AJ Reyes. He currently dating with Sue. YCW (2012-present) Debut and YCW Champion Mario created YCW in Janaury of 2012. He debuted in YCW Royal Rumble 2012 in a winning effort over American Thunder and became for first time ever YCW Champion. At Elimination Chamber, Mario successfully defended the title against Crulex, Jason Daniel, Young Love, Chris Jericho and The Giant but thanks an interference by the YWE's Superstar Phenom. Mario sucessfully defended the title against American Thunder and Antho at WrestleMania 1. At Hanging Tough, he teamed up with The Franchise Player defeating The X Team (Bison and Roberto Gonsalez). At RAW Post WM, he lost the title to Crulex due and interferance of Raider X. He is scheduled to face Raider X in a Last Man Standing match at Extreme Rules. PASW (2012-present) Debut; ECW Champion and various feuds Mario made his PASW debut under his real name at WWE Elimination Chamber 2012 (feat. PASW) in a Tables match for the ECW Championship in a losing effort against Austin Sopp. At WWE WrestleMania 2012 (feat. PASW) Mario Sánchez defeated Austin Sopp in a TLC match to become a champion. One month later, at Backlash he lost the title against Rob Van Dam in Fatal-4 Way Extreme Rules match in which also competed Adrian Destiny and Austin Sopp, had is rematch for the title at This is ECW! 14 but they failed to capture the belt and sufred an injury. He made his return at PASW Wrestling on YouTube #2 and form part of Team International and competed in a Fatal 4 Way Battle Royal but was won by Road Rocker. At PASW Wrestling on YouTube #3 he participed in a tag team match alongside DH Smith in a losing effort against William Regal and Rodríguez. At PASW Wrestling on YouTube #4: Special ECW Style! Mario Sánchezhe snapped his losing streak by deafeating Austin Sopp in a Ladder match and became No.1 Contender for the ECW Championship. In PASW Wrestling on YouTube #5, Mario Sánchez was about to compete, but was attacked by Sopp, The Hart Dungeon, and Young Blood. He would then form a tag team with Justin Gavin. At The Bash he and Justin Gavin would challenge The Hart Dungeon and Young Blood in a Handicap match in a losing effort. At PASW Wrestling on YouTube #6 he and Gavin were defeated by Young Blood and Jake Tyler Hart, the next week he lost against Alpha and missed the opportunity for the ECW Championship thanks by Young Blood appeared with a steelchair. At World War 3 Mario competed in the Royal Rumble match with the entry #4 but failed to win after being eliminated by Brian Dogg Thunder. At WarMania II (2012), Mario defeated Young Blood in a Extreme Rules match and and ended his losing streak. At Hell In A Cell, Mario was faced with Rob Van Dam in Parking Lot Brawl match for the Hardcore Championship but they failed to capture the belt. Return and PASW Undisputed Champion Mario Sanchez made a surprise return as the final participant of the World War Rumble match, winning the match, and the traditional WarMania title shot, by last eliminating Jake Tyler Hart. At WarMania III, Mario would go on to defeat "The Show" Adrian Destiny in a dream match to become the new PASW Undisputed Champion. ELW (2012-present) Debut and feud with Corporation-X It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contratc with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). Mario made his ELW debut at Extreme Rules in a Scramble match to crown the first ever ELW Champion but lost to the winner the former UWA's Superstar The Franchise Player. At The Bash, Mario was faced with The Franchise Player for the ECW Championship but the match ended in a Draw due an interference of Bison and BH 3 Tearz, later that night teamed with Jason Howard and Harry Pewter but were defeated by Corporation-X and BH 3 Tearz. On the second episode of RAW Danger Zone, Mario teamed with The Franchise Player to defeat the Corporation-X to become the new WWE Tag Team Champions. Later the belts were returned to the WWE. He is set to compete in the RAW Money In the Bank Ladder match. He is scheduled to face Bison in a Steel Cage match atRAW Danger Zone #3. YWE (2013-present) Debut and Tag Team Champion It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment). Mario Sánchez made his YWE debut at WrestleMania 4 by saving Phenom from a post-match assault by Grimez. In his debut match, Mario teamed up with his friend Phenom defeating Grimez and Dynamite at RAW Supershow 1000. Later Mario was drafted to RAW at SmackDown. At Over the Limit in his YWEs CPV debut, he faced Grimez in winning effort via Count-Out. He was an entrant in the 2013 YWE King Of The Ring Tournament, but lost in the first round against Crazyone. At Money In The Bank, Mario teamed with Phenom to defeat Bro Code to became the new Tag Team Champions. At Summerslam, Mario teaming Azrael and Jay Samoa representing Smackdown defeating Team RAW (DJ Hero, Dark Shark and Kid Wild). At Night of Champions, Phenom & Mario retained their titles against the Dark Angels. At Hell in a Cell, Phenom & Mario lost the titles to Dynamite & Jay Samoa. At Survivor Series, he & Phenom cost Dynamite & Jay's match against PJ Skillz & Antho. At TLC, however he and Phenom failed to regain the tag titles. At the Royal Rumble, Mario & Phenom would once again challenge Dynamite & Jay Samoa for the Tag Titles in a losing effort. Later that night, Mario would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.26 where he was eliminated by Angel. At Elimination Chamber, Mario would get his first World Title match in the Elimination Chamber where he managed to eliminate Dynamite before getting eliminated by Rocker. YUW (2013-present) Debut, feud with The Wingman and relationship with Sue It was reported that Mario Sánchez had signed a contract with the promotion YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling). Mario Sanchez made his YUW debut at RAW Post WrestleMania Special in a singles match against Doctor Z, but the match ended in a no contest due an interferance by Nitro only to attack Doctor Z but Mario made the save and gave Doctor Z's hand sign of respect. At Extreme Rules in a backstage segment, Mario challenges Nathan Withers in a singles match at One Night Only. At One Night Only, Mario faced to Nathan Withers in a lossing effort. He competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match but lost to Viper. At Summerslam, he teaming with Amazing Troy and B. Rob and would defeat Nitro, The Wingman and Tyler Rollins in a 6 man tag match. During the match, Mario was attacked by Wingman with a chair starting a feud with him. At Night Of Champions, Mario competed in a Battle Royal for the Intercontinental Championship but lost after getting pinned by B. Rob after Wingman appeared and slammed him. At Unforgiven, he defeated The Wingman to qualify to the 6-Man Armageddon Hell In A Cell match. At Hell In A Cell, he competed in the 6 Man HIAC match for the World Heavyweight Championship but lost to RJ after The Wingman interfered and attacked him just he was about to win. At Survivor Series, he teamed up with Straight Code Star and Jax to defeat The Wingman, Tyler Rollins and Hartless in the traditional survivor series elimination match. Later same night, after Sue get hurt after an attack of Black Siren with a lead pipe, after that Mario appeared and took her in his arms, since they started dating. Mario would go on to the Royal Rumble where he'd compete twice, first against The Wingman in a Steel Cage match in a and the Rumble itself. Mario didn't win the Rumble being the penultimate eliminated by Troy and Jax and lost to Wingman. He is scheduled to appear at Elimination Chamber. WCA (2013-present) Debut, Various feuds and World Heavyweight Champion It was reported that Mario Sánchez had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). Mario Sanchez made his WCA debut at Capital Punishment: Extreme Rules announcing that he would be the special guest referee for the WCA Championship match between Omega and Raider X. At the CPV, Mario counted the pinfall which made Omega to retain the WCA Championship, Mario reuse make the pinfall of Raider X and make him a You Got Served. At Heavy Metal, Mario defeated Raider X in a Hell In A Cell match in his in-ring debut match. At Hell In Georgia, Mario lost to Black in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the WCA Championship beetwen the match Raider X make an interference an attack Mario. At Summerslam, Mario defeated Raider X in a Ambulance Match. At Night Of Champions, Mario revealed that Raider X as his mystery partner to fought for the WCA Tag Team Championships against DJ and AJ, but failed to get the belts. At Vengeance, he and Raider X fough against Savior and Deadman but the match endend in a no contest due an interferance by John and Jeff. At Survivor Series, competed in a 6-Man Battle Royal match to determine the #1 contender for the WCA Championship at Versus, being the last eliminated in a contest won by TJL. At Versus, teaming up with ED Master and Antho represent YCW to defeated Raider X, King and Mark Morton who represent WCA in a Brawl Inagural match. Mario was an entrant in the Royal Rumble but did not win the match. He was placed on the ballot of Rebellion for the World Heavyweight Championship; he was not voted in the match. At WrestleMania 1, Mario would go on to defeat Raider X for the World Heavyweight Championship. After the match, attacked by The Undertaker. Reign as World Heavyweight Champion and Tag Team Champion; Various feuds Later, Mario was drafted to Velocity with the World Heavyweight Championship. At Judgment Day, Mario sucefully retained his title against Raider X and Psycho Killer. At Crash, Mario would defend the title against Kid Wild in a winning effort. At Money In The Bank, Mario teamed up with Kid Wild to defeat Steve Fire and Hardcore Matt in a winning effort. At Hell In Georgia, Mario lost the World Heavyweight Championship against Kid Wild due an interferance of The Undertaker. Mario would compete in the first Championship Scramble match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Scramble but lost. At Night of Champions 2, Mario was announced as Lula's new tag team partner due to Domination needing time off to tend to an injury. Together, Mario & Lula were able to successfully defend the World Tag Team Championship against DJ & AJ. At December, he teamed up with Straight Code Star and Kid Wild to defeat Punk 3D, Joe Angelo and Hero to win an opportunity for any World Championship at Survivor Series 2. He is scheduled to team up with AJ Reyes to face Icon and DeadMan in a Steel Cage match at BRAWL. OWF (2013-present) Mario Sanchez signed a contract with OWF (Online Wrestling Federation) after OCW's demise. Mario made his OWF debut on the first episode of OWF Superstars in a dream match versus "The Icon" DJ Hero in a losing effort. XYZ (2013-present) It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with XYZ. He will make his debut at Money In The Bank and will face Cosmic in the Money in the Bank tournament. PWF (2013-present) It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with PWF (Platinum Wrestling Federation). When he will debut is unknown. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He is scheduled to make his debut to face Stinger for the YFW World Heavyweight Championship at Capital Carnage. "S" WWE (2014-present) Debut and NXT Champion It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with the company of Silvio Molinaro. Mario Sanchez would debut at the Royal Rumble in the Royal Rumble Match, but he would be eliminated by Kenneth. At Elimination Chamber, he competed in a 6 man Elimination Chamber match for the NXT Championship and he won, becoming champion. At Wreslemania 1, defends the title agains former champion Kenneth, Shadow and Gaz, he still the NXT Title after a Attitude Adjustment on Shadow and pinned him. The Next Night on Raw, Mario would have a contract signing with the No.1 Contender PJ Skillz, but both he & PJ would be attacked by DJ Hero, who would sign the contract.At Extreme Rules 2014 Mario loses the belt against DJ Hero after he hits him with his super kick. Alliance with Phenom After Mario helping Phenom to win NXT Championship at the end of the match will be withdrawn from Mr. Molinaro due to the closure of the NXT roster, give show a strong alliance and give the show at Summerslam 2014 where they are able to beat The Christmas Nightmare in a Tag Team Match. EWE (2014-present) It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with EWE. Mario made his EWE debut at Summerslam in a Battle Royal but lost to Tornado. At Night of Champions, he faced to Rocker in a winning effort. At Hell In A Cell, he faced rival Rocker in an Extreme Rules match but lost. PWE (2014-present) It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with PWE (Punch Wrestling Extreme). At Elimination Chamber he defeated Damien Sandow to win the Intercontinental Title and defended it on Raw against him. Championship History and Other Accomplishments YCW: *'YCW Champion '- 1x PASW: *'PASW Undisputed Champion,' 1x (Current) *'ECW Champion' - 1x *'World War III's War Game Battle Royal Winner' in 2013 WCA: *'World Heavyweight Champion' - 1x *'World TagTeam Champion '- 1x (Current, with Bro Code) *'Longest' 'Reigning World Heavyweight Championship in WCA History' YWE: *'Tag Team Champion' - 1x, with Phenom *'2013 New Commer of The Year' WWE: *'WWE Champion' - 1x *'WWE Tag Team Champion '- 1x, with The Franchise Player as Franchise Nation "S" WWE *'NXT Champion - 1x ' PWE *'Intercontinental Champion- 1x(current)' In Wrestling *'You Got Served/F-U' (as a tribute to The Franchise Player) *'STF' *'The 619' (as a tribute to Rey Mysterio) *'Five Knuckle Shuffle' *Frog Splash *Throwback *West Coast Pop (used sporadically) *Word Life Elbow Drop *Superkick *Shoulder Block *Hurricanrana *Dropkick *Over Casttle *Diving Crossbody *Running Bulldog *Clothesline *Running Enzugiri *Armbar *Multiple DDT variations *Multiple Suplex variations Nickname(s) *'The Mexican Soldier' *'Hispanic Doctor Thuganomics' *'Mr. YCW' Entrance Music Theme Song: *'"Alive Til' I Die" - E-Dubble (2013-present)' *'"Anxiety" - Black Eyed Peas ft. Papa Roach (2012-2013)' *'"Basic Thuganomics" - John Cena ft. Tha Tradermark (used sporadically)'